


The First Time

by Maykits



Series: 15 min writing challenge [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: Stiles asks out Derek (kinda)





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was going to do it. He was going to man up and talk about his feelings. He needed to man up because Scott had given him the ultimatum of either talking to the person of his affection or Scott would. (Scott was tired of hearing about the vast awesomeness of them.)  
Stiles straightened his shirt. (His stud muffin t-shirt which he hoped would give some not so subliminal messages that Stiles was in fact good looking. With one of his nicer plaid over shirts that matched.)  
Stiles got out of his jeep. (His other one true love.) He walked up the seven flights of stairs. (Didn't even break a sweat! All those extra miles coach was having them run plus all the running for his life has really gotten his lean gamer / research physic in good condition.)  
He stood at the end of the hall. (His hands fluttered and fidgeted betraying his nervousness.)   
Stiles pushed his shoulders back and walked confidently. (His heartbeat, for those with supernatural hearing, was fast.)  
He stood outside the sliding door and raised his hand. (His knuckles stood out in sharp relief, white again his skin. His arm trembled minutely.)  
He knocked.  
*****

*****  
“And that is how I asked your papa out the first time.” (The second, fifth and seventeenth times may of been more interesting but that first time was the most significant.)  
“He’s not telling you everything….” Derek interjected.  
“What? What!? Tell us papa!”  
“He didn't actually ask me out...that story your dad just told you was of the first time I asked him out.” (It was the first time they both asked each other out and finally admitted to the feelings that they had for each other.)


	2. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles describes when he asks Derek out for the second time...after a monster of the month chase

Running, always running. (panting, calves sore, breath coming in and leaving abruptly)  
“Why can't we ever face a monster of the month that just wants to have everything slow down, who wants to sit and talk and maybe play a game of chess or yahtzee?” (Clinging tightly)  
“Stiles…..(breathing hard)....shut….up.”  
“There! To the right!” (Leaning into the turn) “Ah! It's stopping and turning around!!!!   
“I got...to fight…” (breathing hard, recovering) “stay here Stiles until it is time to do the spark bit.” (Dropping Stiles, precious fragile human)  
“But Derek I can be a distraction! I'm a good distraction! (Carting after, worried, not moving)  
“Just stay there!” (Worried, angry, need to fight, need to kill it)  
(Fighting, crashing, black blood, red blood, hurt, pack here, help, claws tearing, pack winning, holding down.)  
“Stiles!” (Shouting, ready for spark)  
“I can do this.” (Mumbling to himself) “I can do this.”  
“Stiles! You can do this!” (Strong, have faith, he's beautiful)  
(Closes eyes, see magic lines, claps hands, parts hands, walks in a circle, concentrate, concentrate, focus on the outcome, claps hands, parts hands, almost done, call to it, walk in circle other direction, claps hands, parts hands)  
“I'm done.” (Relief, felt like it worked, open eyes, scared monster still there)  
“Why didn't it work?” (Worry, scared) “It felt like it worked.”   
(Fading monster, disappearing, harder and harder to see, relief, happiness)  
“Ha! We did it!” (Joy, relief, exhilaration)  
“Good work Stiles,” (proud, happy, lust)  
“Ha ha! Yah!” (Joy, he is beautiful, happy) “you did good too Derek! You all did good! We make a good team fighting monsters!!” (Proud, happy, relief)  
The packs drifts off leaving in twos and threes. “Derek?” (All alone, lonely, spend time together) “Would you like to watch a movie? Just relax at my house?” (Nervous, what if it was just a one time thing)  
“That sounds good, need a ride back?”  
“Oh my goodness yes! Like how many miles did you run anyway? It would be tomorrow by the time I got back if I was walking. I'd probably trip and injure myself and never get back if I tried running!”  
****  
“And that was the second time I asked out your papa.”  
“That wasn't really you asking me out. That was more like just friends hanging out.”  
“What?!?! How does that not count?!? We cuddled for all three movies! I made you dinner! My dad gave you the shovel talk!!”  
“But you didn't really ask me out and make it clear it was a date…”  
“Ugh! Fine then...what do you think the second time I asked you out was?”  
“Remember the time you took me to that nice Italian Restaurant?”  
“What?!? That was like the 15th or 16th time I asked you out! We had been dating for six months!!! That was our anniversary dinner!”


End file.
